


The Title is a Lie

by uzumaki_rakku



Series: Virtuoso (Music AU) [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Humour, M/M, Music, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-18
Updated: 2011-06-18
Packaged: 2017-10-20 12:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uzumaki_rakku/pseuds/uzumaki_rakku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of ficlets, drabbles, one-sentence drabbles and future fic previews. Some sweet, some sad, some silly, but all short and all KakaNaru and/or NaruKaka.</p><p>#17: The Title is a Lie. He glared at the piano score, eye twitching. Music AU, piano lesson, ridiculousness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Title is a Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Also part of my music AU, same universe as Cluster Chord, Duet: Tango Por Una Cabeza as well as Concert, Coffee and Flowers. During a piano lesson, after Kakashi gives Naruto a new piece.
> 
> ...Because Naruto would so definitely do this. :3 and also, composers are evil, putting "not difficult" as the TITLE of pieces when that is OBVIOUSLY NOT THE CASE. XD

Naruto glared at the piano score, eye twitching.

"Trois... sonates... non... difficiles..." he grit out, with surprisingly accurate French pronunciation. _"...Non difficile?"_

The blond took a deep breath, raised his hand high, and pointed an outraged finger at the title of the piece. **"YOU LIE!!!"**

Kakashi just sighed at the dramatic declaration, leaning his forehead against his hand and tried, with hardly any success, not to laugh at his student's ridiculous antics.

**Author's Note:**

> Piano exam on Thursday. I AM GOING TO DIE A;LSKDFJ X_X
> 
> Next:
> 
> Who knows? :3


End file.
